Chocolate Whipped Sour Coord
(チョコホイップサワー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Whip Strawberry Berry Coord, Whip Strawberry Soda Coord, Chocolate Whipped Cream Coord, Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord, Whip Strawberry Mint Coord, Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord, and the Chocolate Whipped Orange Coord. User Appearance Top A brown cone pattern top with a band of white going down the middle, lined in baby blue with six slightly darker buttons at the middle. Around the bottom is a milk baby blue section with a ribbon tied around it that has brown stitching and is held by a heart-shaped strawberry slice. The collar is white with baby blue lining, and surrounding it is milk blue fabric with a short angled tie bound by a strawberry heart, and two smaller pieces flipped on the opposite side. Brown cream lines this section. The white sleeves have many decorations, including cream, a brown ruffled strip, cone print fabric with a baby blue stitched ribbon around the middle, and brown pleats. White gloves are included with an accent sewn to the wrist. Bottoms A cone scalloped tutu over white fabric that has a thick brown cream around the bottom, where a pattern of large heart strawberries alternating between front and back rest. A baby blue peplum-like apron is sewn over this with Sweet written in brown frosting, along with a heart, dollops of cream, and a single, heart strawberry. The stitching and ruffled lining are both brown. Shoes White boots with a brown platform sole and thick wedge heel lined by cream. On the front of the ankle and corner are two hearts, one made from strawberry, the other chocolate with gold writing and diamonds. Going down the side of the leg is wavy brown cream, and the cuff is made from cone fabric. Sewn to the middle is a baby blue stitched ribbon with a heart strawberry slice. A strip of baby blue is sewn around the top of the cuff. Accessory A white crimped chef hat with a large heart strawberry slice on the corner, followed by two others, one with its seed side out, and one chocolate. Around the bottom is a baby blue band with brown stitching and band of brown cream. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 6. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts File:9B3948ED-1791-4F3F-83FA-62BD1486EDFD.png 6-28.png D0VLjFfU8AEXCoS.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 43 Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord 3.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 01.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 02.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 03.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 04.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 05.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 06.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 07.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 08.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 09.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 11.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 12.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 19.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 20.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 21.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 22.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 23.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 24.PNG Maiden Attention Please Version 3 25.PNG Maiden Attention Please End Pose 4.PNG Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord 4.PNG Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord 5.PNG Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Sweet Honey Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Vol. 6 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Rinka Coord